Black Wings
by magnifyingglass47
Summary: AU SakuSyao In a Pseudo-Futuristic world, two factions fight for supremacy. Sakura Kinomoto, High Priestess of the Order of the Valkyrie is sent on a routine sortie. A flash of light and disater strikes. Severely OOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sakura and all the characters that I have not invented all belong to their respective companies. I gain nothing from this except satisfaction :D.

"_" Speech

'_' Though

Pant. Pant. Pant.

We rushed through the bush-ridden dirt road. Sharp branches scratched at our clothes and skin as ran past them. Rocks jutted out, hidden by small patches of grass. I looked back at the burning house and then to my guide. His calloused hands held mine firmly, tugging it, urging me to go even faster.

I didn't know whether fleeing was useless, if the Federation even bothered to give chase. Nonetheless, better safe than sorry right? After we've covered a significant distance, we finally stopped, giving a brief respite though rest was wholly unneeded. Both of our bodies were in prime condition, surely a result of harsh military training.

I looked around. We were deep inside the forest, in a clearing that looked like a recently used camp-site. There was still some ash left from a fire that looked like it burned just yesterday and a short log sitting right beside it. Surrounding the clearing was a dense concentration of trees that would provide privacy to those who chose to make camp here. It was a perfect place to lay low and hide from the Federation foot soldiers.

Seemingly still fresh and relaxed, as if running a couple of miles was nothing but a mere jog, my companion took a seat on the log. He smiled a gentle smile at me and gestured for me to sit with him.

I arch an eyebrow, I was still cautious of the man. He was once an assassin, the infamous Black Blade of the Federation. He was a man who could slay a platoon without breaking a sweat and without a tinge of remorse. In a blink of an eye he could break my-

"Rest easy, Princess. I won't kill you"

A far-off look washed over his eyes as if it was not the ashes of the spent fire he was looking at.

'I'm done with killing.' He silently added

A cold hard mask was automatically placed above my face.

"You dare address me with such impertinence. Know your station commoner!"

He chuckled, and with a shrug, "Suit yourself, milady. I'd just like to inform her ladyship that we'll move at daybreak and may I suggest that her ladyship might use this time for some sleep."

I clenched my teeth in annoyance and indignation. No matter how polite the words he says, it still comes out as insults oozing with sarcasm.

"By Clow! You shut that insolent mouth of yours or I'll cut it off for you!"

My voice seethed with frustration and annoyance. Why oh why did it have to be this arrogant bastard.

I turned around, looking for a spot to rest. From time to time, I glance at my companion, making sure there was a significant amount of distance between us. Instinctively, I realized the familiar weight of my weapons was present. I fingered Purge, a beautifully crafted saber with the wings of the mother goddess as its hilt. I wrapped my fingers around it, drawing from its scabbard. I stared at its blade, shining with the light of the stars and the two moons. There I see my sisters; both comrade and friends, die at the hands of that… that… that monstrosity. My hands shake, as I see scene by painful scene of that… massacre.

_End of Prologue_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sakura and all the characters that I have not invented all belong to their respective companies. I gain nothing from this except satisfaction :D.

"_" Speech

'_' Though

Sakura stood in the middle of a large metal cocoon that was the command bridge of a large warship. The aerial monstrosity was the fruits of the latest research in Order flight technology, aeronautics and beam weaponry. It was gigantic, with a wingspan of 10 kilometers, four Hadron Collider engines that propelled the warship to up to 350 knots had largest arsenal of cannons, missiles and other assorted projectile weapons. It was the pride and joy of the tech priests of the Clow Empire. All this firepower was under the command of Lady Sakura Kinomoto, High Priestess of the Order of the Valkyrie.

Sakura looked at the screen before her. It dictated the progress of the battle happening 10,000ft below. It showed multiple dots that indicated that the forces of the Holy Empire was thoroughly overwhelming the pitiful opposition of the Federation.

'What are we doing here?' Sakura wondered in annoyance. 'The battle was won before it even began. What was the use of sending the Order of Valkyries on such a sortie?'

The Valkyries were the only All-Female arm of the Empire. They were an old organization dating as long as the conception of the Holy Empire of Rafreya. It holds large sway over the whole empire; they were a wholly separate entity from the Holy Army, the Valkyries answers to no one except for the Empress. It had its hands on aeronautics, arms research, genetics and all kinds of sciences. However, all these privileges were directed into one singular objective.

"To destroy all heathens, unbelievers and blasphemers in the name of the Holy Goddess Rafreya."

An objective coined by the founder of the Order and could still be found in every Saber that every Valkyrie values more than her life.

"Mistress," A voice called out.

"Yes Arisa?" Sakura's cold voice pierced through the chatter of the bridge operators.

Arisa bowed her head low, keeping her eyes on the floor as she addressed the High Priestess.

"Milady, the skirmish is going as planned. The Black Wing chapter is ready to sortie as ordered."

"Well done sister. We'll commence the operation on the appointed time; I'll meet you down in the hangar."

Sakura closed her eyes and said a brief prayer to the Mother Goddess and her departed mother. Out of habit she fingered her beloved Saber. She ran her fingers over the elaborate hilt, down the thin adamantine blade and over the embossed runes that gave her the ability to call upon the Holy Spirits of Clow. She opened her eyes, turned around and walked to the elevator leading down to the hangar. Her steps were confident and purposeful. She was ready to end this sickening massacre.

As the elevator lowered her down to the hangar, the screen that displayed the ongoing battle below was suddenly swarmed with red blips; blips that signaled the sudden swarm of enemy forces.

_End of Chapter 1_

Please do me a favor and give me constructive comments :D.

-Magni


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sakura and all the characters that I have not invented all belong to their respective companies. I gain nothing from this except satisfaction :D.

"_" Speech

'_' Though

The hangar of the warship Gospel was a large metallic cavern that had large cubicles that lined it sides. These cubicles housed different aircraft from Fighters to Bombers and are fitted with state-of-the-art technology in aircraft maintenance. Down the middle was a gauss launch catapult that could launch the aircraft without the need of a long runway. It used electromagnetism to lift an aircraft and by applying enough force on all side, slingshot the aircraft out into the air.

Sakura emerged from the open elevator. Her face was breathtakingly beautiful, even with the stern expression on her face. She walked out into the hangar with effortless grace and stern purposefulness that all thought was innate in their commander. The High Pristess stepped in front of her troops who were presently preparing themselves to launch. As soon as they felt the commanding presence of Sakura, each and every Valkyrie immediately dropped what they were doing and filed in front of their High Priestess; disciplined and precise, nothing less than what was expected from the Valkyries.

With a meticulous eye, Sakura paused and inspected the platoon. Fifteen Valkyries belonging to the Black Wings chapter, the chapter that was famous for stopping a full offensive of the Federation single-handedly, the chapter that was under Sakura's personal command. Each of them were hand-picked from the Afuriel Training Nunnery, they had varied talents, different personalities yet all fatalistically devout to the Mother Goddess.

"Sisters," Sakura addressed her subordinates calmly. She was never caught off-guard and every situation she handled with cold equanimity, crisis or otherwise. "In a few minutes we will sortie out. We will fly over the Holy Imperial Army, land behind enemy lines and send the heathens to the seventh circle of hell. We will cut through the enemy formation and split them apart. We will leave none – I repeat, none – that stands in our way alive. Is that clear?" She delivered the orders in a cold, almost machine-like voice, without feeling and without remorse.

"Yes, milady." A chilling response to a frigid command.

With that, Sakura turned and picked up a black metal box that had gold engravings around its side. The markings were runes that called upon the Wing Clow Spirit to grant the bearer of the _Leriel_, meaning "Wings" in the ancient Clow language, the power to fly.

She strapped machine over her back, buckling the leather straps that had gold designs and engravings as well.

She nodded to her squad and headed for the air-locked hatch.

She closed her eyes and in a soft whisper, she said "Kuro _Leriel_"

In sudden burst of light, dark glowing particles started to condense and swirl on over her sides. Slowly they started to take shape; two glowing black wings. As she opened her eyes and drew her saber, leaning her head in reverent prayer, the wings started to envelope her body.

To all that was witness to the scene, spine-chilling fear gripped them. As each of the Black Wings flew out to the battlefield one by one, many a crew member would think.

'The Murder Princess lived up to her name…'

_End of Chapter 2_

Kuro = Black

Please R&R and please be constructive about it.

-Magni


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sakura and all the characters that I have not invented all belong to their respective companies. I gain nothing from this except satisfaction. :D.

"_" Speech

'_' Though

The valley of _Arasoi_ had been a battle ground for many generations. Here, great battles were fought by great armies. It was flanked by Kiefer mountain range to the north and Riefer mountain range to the south, forcing armies to fight in one giant corridor. These mountains were heavily forested and made it impossible to let large armies pass through.

On the field in between these mountains, two armies now fought.

Heavily out-numbered and out-gunned, the Federation army was being pushed back while the Holy Imperial Army was on a full offensive. The explosion of guns and cannons, the clang of swords and screams of death echoed through the battle field. Corpses and mangled body parts drenched the already blood-drunk soil of the _Arasoi_ valley in even more life-blood.

The Federation Army was now making their last stand. If their formation breaks and the Imperial Army pierces through their defenses, the Federation capital of _Trevea _would be left vulnerable, not a single soldier to defend it. To many a Federation soldier, it meant that his family would be massacred by fatalistic fanatics of the Empire. It meant that their homes and all they've worked for would be razed to the ground. So each and every Federation trooper stood their ground in a desperate attempt to protect their homeland. They were between a rock and a hard place.

Pvt. Marcus was one such soldier. He was the eldest son of a family of five. He desperately fired as fast as he could in order to protect his two siblings and parents. He was crouched inside a trench and with his rifle blindly fired at where he thought the Imperial Army was. Reloading his rifle with a new magazine, Pvt. Marcus looked up. There in the sky he saw something that he would never forget for the rest of his life.

What he saw were sixteen angels, beautiful angels and all of them had dark majestic wings. Black wings that spoke of unspeakable slaughter and death.

'Angels of death,' he thought as he stared at the oncoming goddesses. A thought he shared with many soldiers both Imperial and Federation as all gazed to see the chilling yet beautiful spectacle.

~O~

Sakura charged deep into the battlefield, the wind breezing through her face. Her Valkyrian armor shone in the sunlight. All pieces of her armor, shoulder-guard, helmet, breastplate and knee-guards were all made up of layers of Adamantite and Mythril, providing a solid defense and light weight, qualities that were perfect for the bold fighting style of the Black Wings Chapter. They were all painted in a glossy black with golden engravings. All, Valkyrie armor were uniform, except for Sakura's. Being the High Priestess, she was given the Helm of Rafreya. Said to be a gift from the Mother Goddess, it had wings that ran vertically on each side of the helm. It also had a multitude of runes engraved upon its forehead area but what caught the immediate attention was the red jewel embedded on the helm. It was said that the helm changed its form depending on the wearer's soul and for Sakura, the gem had the color of crimson blood.

She flew straight into the heart of the enemy formation; sixteen Valkyries were scattered in the middle of an army that numbered in the thousands.

'And so it begins…' Sakura thought as she landed with impact that had formed a crater.

To the soldiers of the Federation, what they saw was a beautiful young woman both graceful and deadly. To anyone that were lucky enough to see her eyes, they were a bright emerald hue but then as she looked into the eyes of those who she would be slaughtering, the beautiful color paled into moss green.

Everyone was silent. It was as if the arrival of the Valkyries had been enough to stop the raging war that diplomacy could not prevent.

'If only it were that simple.'

And with that thought, Sakura lifted her beloved Saber, positioned it in front of her and bowed her head in salute. Suddenly, all Valkyries that had landed looked up in unison. In a split-second mangled body parts were being flung into the air. Screams of pain and death mixed with shouts of desperation as all soldiers fired at the Valkyries in a vain attempt to subdue them.

Sakura lunged at a soldier that was nearest to her, thrusting her Saber into his heart. Blood spurted out of the wound and covered her armor. She charged opponent after opponent, hacking and slashing their limbs with brutal grace and morbid beauty. It was as if she was dancing on the battlefield and the applause that showered her were screams of agony.

She looked into the eyes of her opponents, all cowering at the sight of her. Adrenaline pumped into her veins yet her face cold and emotionless, she was numbed by years of being surrounded by gore and bloodshed to even feel remorse.

The Federation soldiers' were losing their will to fight. Many were already running away from the battlefield. Fear gripped them, fear that surrounded the Valkyries and the massacres that would surely come at their wake. Sakura swiped her sword to clean the blood that clung to it. As she was about to sheathe her weapon, a bright red light streamed seemed to engulf her.

Searing pain suddenly pierced through her body and then it dissipated to a mere ache then to nothingness.

A bitter smile crossed her face as she was flung far away from the battlefield.

_End of Chapter 3_

Is she dead? Of course not. lol. Please R&R input from readers really help a lot.

-Magni


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sakura and all the characters that I have not invented all belong to their respective companies. I gain nothing from this except satisfaction. :D.

"_" Speech

'_' Thought

Sakura felt immeasurable pain. She grimaced at the ache that thrummed all over her body. She could not move. The pain was crippling, overwhelming. It felt like she was going to die.

With a sad smile, she thought 'What a fitting end for a murderess such as me,'

She opened her eyes to see the world one last time. What she saw gave her pause. She was in what looked like a bedroom of a cabin. She realized that she was lying down on a bed with a water basin on the side table beside her. She inspected her body. Her armor was gone and with a brief panic, she realized so was her Saber. Only her warrior's robes covered her. She saw that many of her injuries were wrapped neatly in bandages and she thought she smelled some antiseptic.

'Of all irony of ironies…' A sarcastic smile twisted her lips as she lays her head back on the pillow. The pain in her body seemed to throb in unison, pulsing as her heart pulses. Sweat formed at her brow. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

~O~

Creaking hinges, a door opens and in comes a tall man. His body was lean and tan; it spoke of agility and strength borne from hours of work out in the sun. His head was topped by tussled brown hair that almost covered his amber eyes.

He walked towards Sakura. Noticing the grimace of pain she made, he quickly put the basin on the side table on his lap, slightly dipped in the towel he held and carefully wiped the sweat from her forehead. He was very gentle, taking extra care not to awaken his guest.

Sakura moaned softly, as if she was pleading, begging for something. The man was tender with his ministrations. Trying as much as he can to provide comfort to the woman lying on his bed.

Her eyes opened slowly, emerald met amber, and for a second, for one brief second, both were stunned. Looking at each other, without moving or saying a word and the only sound that could be heard was the steady rhythm of their breathing. The man was the first to snap of the trance.

With a smile, he said. "Aa, I'm sorry if I woke you up."

He gingerly wiped the sweat from her cheeks and forehead and then placed the basin with the towel on the side table.

Sakura looked steadily at who she supposed was her savior. Her eyes were unwavering, her lips betrayed nothing. The only evidence of her discomfort was the sweat slowly trickling from her beautiful face. She studied the man sitting beside her carefully.

His hair was untidy yet seemed to suit him perfectly. He had dark amber eyes that seemed to smile at her, yet as she looked closer, she saw an unspeakable depth within his eyes. His mouth was stubborn yet was formed into a carefree smile. His face was boyish yet at the same time looked mature and manly. He was a cacophony of paradoxes.

He seemed like a mild-mannered man living alone in the woods. He looked the part and played the part perfectly, but Sakura's instincts would not let her rest easy. It told her to keep caution, told her not to let her guard down for even a second. And she trusted her instincts.

"Is there something on my face?" the man asked self-consciously, the smile never leaving his lips.

Sakura's eyes widened for a second she almost blurted out an apology, _almost_. She was taught from a very young age that no etiquette was needed when facing commoners. "They are nothing but lambs that we, the superior, should shepherd." Her instructor used to say. A lesson she did not believe in one bit but circumstances and status had told her that it was far safer to play her designated role than to rebel.

She reacted as all nobles would've. She raised an eyebrow in a gesture of arrogant questioning. Yet she could not stop the ever so slight blush that colored her cheeks.

This was not lost on the man. With a slight chuckle he stood up.

"I suppose your quite hungry, _milady_" The title sounded much more of an insult as his baritone voice addressed her. He looked at her again, smiled at Sakura and turned to leave.

That smile of his was starting to get on her nerves but she had to concede that he did save her from death and that merited, if not a debt of honor from the High Priestess, at least a sign of gratitude.

The man stopped in his tracks as he was about to open the door as a quiet voice, gentle and sweet, told him.

"Thank you."

I bet many girls would've loved to change places with Sakura :

-Magni

Please Read and Review, feedback always helps.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sakura and all the characters that I have not invented all belong to their respective companies. I gain nothing from this except satisfaction. :D.

"_" Speech

'_' Thought

The man went to the kitchen to check on the soup that was cooking in a small iron pot. He tasted it.

'Hmm, a little salty.'

He reached for some herbs when he'd heard a slight rustling outside. The sound was so faint that the man almost missed it. Slowly, he walked towards a cabinet, opened it slightly and from it, got out a black lacquer box that was slightly longer than the case of a violin. He closed his eyes, sighed and opened the box.

Inside the box, within depressed red velvet, were two blades, one was as long as a roman gladius while the other was just a little longer than your average knife. However, these two blades were unique. Within the blades were facets of black that seemed to be the "bone" of the blade. Inside these little cracks was some sort of wiring that connected the metal blades together.

He retrieved the two blades the box and set them down beside him. He took out the velvet and underneath it lay a holster specifically made to sheathe the two blades. He wore the holster on his waist, clipped the buckle and knelt down to pick up the blade.

"It's that time again old friends."

As he was about to pick up the two weapons, gunfire erupted from the only two windows in the kitchen. Machine guns rained lead over the man, unrelenting and unforgiving. As the dust cleared, the wielders of the machine guns lowered their weapons and proceeded to climb into the house through the windows.

As the first soldier set foot on the windowsill, a blade was suddenly embedded on his throat. There appeared beside him was the man, with his hand on the gladius, thrusting it deeper into the soldiers throat. He retrieved the weapon from the soldier's throat and the soldier dropped dead on a floor with a dull thud.

The sound alerted the other trooper and as he looked up to inspect what was happening, a dagger suddenly pierced through his gut and his eyes met cold amber orbs.

The man put his gladius beside the man's neck and sliced it cleanly off. Blood spurted out from the soldier's neck, staining the man's brown tunic.

The man looked out of the window, his cold amber eyes scanning the dark environment. He leapt out of the window, with his blades crossed in front of him. In the next few seconds, strained cries could be heard in the vicinity of the humble cabin. Mangled heads and limbs flew left and right and after a minute 8 soldiers lay dead, all killed quickly and silently by the hand of the man.

He walked back to the house.

He sighed and shook his head in resignation. Waves of guilt crashed through his being. He promised himself that he wouldn't kill again, that he wouldn't use these cursed hands to take life again.

'_You will always be our puppet… You can never be more than OUR murderer.'_

"No…"

_Eyes were looking at him, soulless eyes. All stared at him accusingly. Eyes of those he had killed._

_You killed us. You took our lives. _Cries and shrieks of a cacophony of voices.

_Why did you kill me brother?_ A familiar voice of a girl asked. _Why?_

Suddenly staring at him was a girl, pale white, with a bleeding wound over stomach, smiling insanely at him.

_Why?!_

The man held his head. He was breathing heavily, perspiration ran down his forehead. He staggered to the door and leaned against it.

"No! I'm sorry Mei… I… didn't mean to… They said… I'm sorry"

His eyes were wide in fear his whole body was shaking as he desperately tried to open the door. Clutching the knob with his shaking hand, he managed to open the door.

Sakura stood there, her saber poised and pointed directly at his neck.

"Who are you?" A simple question asked in a cold authoritative voice.

But the man did not hear it. All he heard were the screams of the dead. All he saw, were eyes peering, staring at him and in a pale girl with dull black hair tied into two pigtails.

_Why brother?_

Sakura saw that his face was swept in fear; tears were already streaming from his shaking eyes. She knew he did not see her.

"I'm sorry Mei Ling…" A soft and pained whisper that came from his lips.

It was the last thing Sakura heard before the man went limp and unconscious against her.

Please Read and Review, feedback always helps.

-Magni


	7. Chapter 6

The man slumped against Sakura's petite frame. His body was limp yet calm and even breaths rose from his lungs. The sheer weight of him almost brought both of them down to the floor yet Sakura's military-required physical condition did its job.

Sakura managed to drag her unconscious host back to the bed that the said man once carried her to.

'The irony of ironies' thought Sakura dryly.

She positioned him on the bed, tucked him in and sat on the stool beside the bed.

Never having the chance to look at the man properly, the current circumstances gave Sakura the chance to do just that. Her sight roamed, to his unruly hair, his boyish-yet-handsome face now relaxed and not twisted in a fearful grimace.

'Not bad, not bad at all'

Her lips stretched in a secretive smile until her strict upbringing pushed the thought out of her head. Sakura was surprised at her thought. The casual remark was not a remark that a respected Lady of the Sword would think…no this would not do at all. She inhaled slowly, closing her eyes and focusing on the situation at hand, then exhaled.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

With her nerves settled she proceeded with her impromptu examination. Her gaze drifted from his strong neck down his broad shoulders to his blanket-covered chest. The man was fit, if lean physique and actions a while ago had anything to say, he was more than fit.

Sakura was jarred out of her observations by a groan. She looked back to the man's handsome face and noticed the beads of sweat that formed over his brow.

Sighing, Sakura got up from the stool, took the basin full of water and towel from the side table. Dampening the towel she proceeded to wipe the man's face, doing the same ministrations the man did for her not a while ago. Carefully, she brushed the perspiration away from his forehead. She was tender with her actions mimicking the soft actions of the man that rescued her from that large explosion.

In all honesty, Sakura could just leave him on his own bed and go back to her flagship but her strong sense of honor forbade such a course of action. She was taught that no debt especially that of honor should be left unpaid. It was one of the strict tenets that her teacher ingrained in her character.

"_Lady Sakura, in the future, you will hold one of the most prestigious positions in our holy empire. Thus, you __**must always**__ endeavor to set a high standard of honor to your subordinates. You must always appear as the great noble lady that you were born to be. And by setting such example you will bring honor to your clan as well as yourself, not to mention the unswerving loyalty of your subordinates." A bespectacled, tall lady explained to the young Sakura._

A pained mutter broke her recollection. The man's face was contorted into a tight grimace of agony. Tears fell brokenly from his clenched eyes. His breathing was quick and shallow, he thrashed his head from side to side.

"Mei… No… I…" broken utterances filled with anguish.

In the depths of his dream, the man once again saw millions eyes looking straight at him. They followed his every move unnerving him, each one of their gazes piercing, as if they could see all his secrets, his very soul. He clutched his head as visions of blood and murder sped through his consciousness. It was as if a slideshow of his memories we're being flashed at an unbearable speed. Sights of mutilated corpses, eyes still opened as if begging him to stop, mouths of men, women and children alike with mouths opened in a silent scream.

Then, suddenly, everything came to a halt. All the eyes disintegrated into the depths of the darkness. The merciless recollection all disappeared except for the dull aching of his head. He was gasping for breath, unable to think. It was a cold silence that left him feeling numbed. He heard nothing except the pumping of his own blood.

A whisper resonated in the darkness. It was filled with pain; it relayed the agonizing torture of a soul betrayed.

"_Syao-niichan…Syaoran-niichan…Why?"_

A ghostly vision of a girl appeared before him; her slanted dark eyes, a hint of her Chinese heritage, were dull and anguished, bereft of the usual life and joy he usually glimpsed in them. Blood stained her pale white face, her features blank as she addressed him. The Chinese dress the girl was wearing was splattered with her own blood. At her stomach was a large gash where blood still flowed freely.

The man froze at the mention of his name. Familiarity and dread coursed through his veins, as he slowly raised his head to look at the source of the voice…

~O~

Sakura's brows frowned in worry at the sight before her. The man who was twice her savior was struggling in his sleep. She wanted to comfort the man, to reassure him, but she just didn't know what to do. Then she remembered what her mother had done for her when she was sick or in pain.

Without any alternative, Sakura grasped the man's calloused hand in her own and using her free hand, she gently touched his forehead and gently, tenderly swiped back his bangs. Then she hummed a soft tune that her mother sang to her whenever she tucked her in to bed.

Gradually, the fear and anguish slowly dissipated from the man's features with help of Sakura's tender ministrations. A few moments later the man relaxed and slept soundly.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sakura found herself drained and followed after him to the land of sleep soon after.

Thought of "Aimo" by Megumi Nakajima from Macross F for the lullaby. Lol.

Please R&R. Helps me improve on stuff.

-Magni


End file.
